Techno Organic
by nobleboivin
Summary: Set after the Agents of Shield season finale. After things cool down Skye decides to reveal her identity as a 084 to the rest of the teammates. Elsewhere, Raina and an old by the name of Airachnid team up to help reclaim Airachnid's daughter. Combined elements from many different transformer continuities.
1. Chapter 1

Techno-organic: A Marvel Agents of Shield and Transformers Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers or Marvel's Agents of Shield. They are owned by their respective owners.

Summary: Set during and after the Agents of Shield season finale. After things cool down Skye decides to reveal her identity as a 084 to the rest of the teammates. Elsewhere, Raina and an old by the name of Airachnid team up to help reclaim Airachnid's daughter. Combined elements from many different continuities.

Prologue

Raina heads to her isolated mansion that is located on a tropical island in the pacific a couple days after the death of Garrett. After talking to her staff, Raina heads down to the basement. In the basement is the entrance to a series of tunnels that is spread throughout the island.

"Air you home?" Raina asks. "Airachnid"

Raina hears a tapping sound that sounds like a giant spider walking. She sees eight eyes that glow purple within the tunnel.

"Air there you are." Raina smiles.

"Raina I haven't seen you in a while. I've been worried." Air says in a voice that resembles a female robot.

"Sorry about that between jail, the centipede project and Hydra I've been busy."

"I see and you still couldn't take time to call me?" Air demands.

Airachnid steps out of the tunnel and into the light, revealing a female techno-organic robot that stands a total of at least 25 to 30 feet tall. She stands on six spider like legs that are purple and gold in color. Her face is white like death. Two black horns adorn her head. The rest of her body is black and gold except her hands. Airachnid's think lips and chin are covered in dry human blood, leftovers from her human flavored breakfast.

"I didn't want to risk exposing you to Hydra or Shield." Raina admits.

"Please, like those humans would scare me." Airachnid says in cocky tone.

"And yet SHIELD killed your mate and injured you severely."

Airachnid scoffs.

"You should have joined the Decepticons or Predacons. We are far superior to that organization of yours." Airachnid says.

"Oh I'm aware. I have a slight crush on Soundwave. However, I didn't just join to learn more about myself. I also joined to try and find your daughter and I believe I have."

"What?"

"I found your daughter." Raina repeats and gives Airachnid a picture of Skye.

Airachnid takes the picture of Skye and looks at it.

"Are you certain it's her?" Airachnid asks.

"Yes. The DNA is a match to your organic half. The pretender and techno organic technology that was installed works so well that she practically is human." Raina points out.

Airachnid lowers herself to Raina's level.

"Tell me everything you know about her and where she is." Airachnid orders.

"I can do better. Your lunch will be bringing down a laptop that contains everything I found on your daughter." Raina states.

"Very well. Will you be staying for lunch?"

"I'd love to Air but I have errands to run. Besides, I don't want to get blood on this dress so we'll catch up later. I promise."

Airachnid nods. Raina heads back upstairs. A man carrying a laptop passes by her as he goes into the basement. Seconds later, Raina hears a scream followed by the sounds of Airachnid eating the human. However, unknown to both Airachnid and Raina a robotic lion listens in on everything. The lion growls and runs off. It races at Mach speeds. Within minutes it reaches a military base in Nevada. The lion roars and runs up to a larger robot.

"Yo Blaster, Steeljaw is back!" Jazz shouts.

Blaster, Arcee and Optimus Prime walk up to Optimus' second in command and Blaster's deployer. Blaster pets Steeljaw. Steeljaw transforms into a disk and enters Blaster's chest.

"What did he find?" Optimus wonders.

"Hopefully Airachnid. She's been spotted in the pacific." Arcee says.

"My little buddy did indeed find Airachnid and something else."

"What?" Optimus asks

"The Cons and Hydra found Sari." Blaster says.

Optimus pauses. And flashes back to years ago. His brother Megatron wanted an heir and had Elita 1 captured. A few months later she was rescued and had become the mother of Megatron's daughter, Sari. Optimus and the other Autobots and SHIELD tried their best to keep Sari safe but she was captured by the Predacons and turned into a techno-organic. The organic half came from Tarantulus and Airachnid thus making Sari technically their daughter. The Autobots and SHIELD rescued Sari from the Predacons and using technology they made her human and hid her within shield.

Optimus stops flashing back.

"Get ahold of Fury, his butt is mine." Optimus growls.

An hour later Fury enters one of the hangers at Area 51 after being physically picked up by Whirl. He figures that Optimus is pissed at him for faking his death. The two are old friends. Optimus glares at Fury.

"Prime, if this is about me faking my death it was necessary." Fury states.

"This isn't about that. It's about my niece. The cons located her. We put Sari in your hands to protect her from our war." Optimus snaps.

"Hell we should have done something to Shield when Tarantulas first kidnapped Sari and turned her into one of them and called her their daughter." Ironhide growls and activates his cannons out of anger.

"Easy Ironhide."

"I apologize about that. As you are aware we were infiltrated by Hydra." Fury explains.

"First you're infiltrated by the Preds and they abduct Sari and turn her into a Predacon and now you were infiltrated by Hydra. Your organization sucks." Ironhide says.

"Ironhide, take a walk." Optimus orders.

Ironhide grumbles and walks away.

"I figured this would happen which is why I've already taken procedures to ensure her safety." Fury states. "The pretender technology that you gave us works like a charm. It mimics every aspect of a human from biology to wounds. So even if the cons do locate her, they won't be able to do anything without an Autobot signature." Fury explains.

"Meaning?" Optimus asks.

"Meaning that only you can deactivate the pretender technology."

"Be that as it may, I want her to have extra protection. I think it's time to introduce her to her family. Chose an Autobot and bring her to Sari." Optimus orders.

Fury gulps and does as he's told. A few days later Skye's van gets replaced by her aunt Chromia.

Chapter 1

A month after killing Garret, rescuing many from the clutches of Cybertek and Hydra, moving to the Playground and getting Fitz moved there, things have finally calmed down. However, with everything that has happened, Skye has been wondering as to whether or not if she should tell Simmons and the others if she is a 0-8-4 or not. Skye said that Ward was born evil and a monster. At the time she was angry but what if her words about Ward were to come back and bite her in the butt. Were both of her parent's monsters? Where they evil? Would her friends not trust her anymore? After an hour thinking Skye heads to Coulson's office. She hears Melinda and Coulson talking.

Melinda has been taking her role as assistant director seriously. Already she's been finding new recruits, setting bases back up and created a temporary name for the organization with Skye's help of course.

"We have several bases opening up. I've contacted Stark Industries for help." May says.

"Good." Coulson says despite looking a little withdrawn.

"You okay?"

"Should I tell Tony that I'm alive?"

"That's up to you Phil." Melinda says calmly. She pauses and looks at the door. "You can come in Skye."

Skye enters the room nervously. She rubs her arm.

"Skye what's up?" Coulson asks.

"I needed advice but I can come back. I need to talk to you about something in regards to my family background." Skye says.

"I see, you can talk about it now. Melinda knows. She helped with the research into your background."

"So she knows…."

"That you are a 0-8-4? Yes." Melinda says.

"Does Simmons, Fitz and Trip know?" Skye asks.

"No but Simmons and Fitz were examining your blood so it's possible that they might be onto something." Coulson says. "So what's wrong?"

"Well… I was thinking about telling the others about my status as a 0-8-4 but I'm worried about being shunned. Fitz said he wouldn't like to know a person like that and then there's those things I said about Ward. I don't want them to bite me in the butt"

"I see. You were angry. You felt betrayed. We all were and we all processed it differently. They understand that. As for your status they'll understand about that too. You won't be judged and if you are they'll get over it. You're a good person and you have proven yourself to the point that you have almost died for shield." Melinda explains.

"Thanks." Skye says. "Can one of you be there with me when I tell them?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Sky smiles and leaves the room.

Minutes later; Coulson, May and Skye head to the common room. Simmons and Trip sit on a couch and watch T.V. Fitz eats slowly but due to the lack of oxygen and everything else he has developed a few cognitive and intellectual defects. His motor skills are also affected. Fritz is recovering slowly with the aid of therapy but there is no telling as to whether or not he'll be back to his old self.

"Hi guys can we talk." Skye says, still a little nervous.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Simmons asks.

Skye pauses. Melinda rubs her shoulder to reassure her. Skye lets out a sigh and explains everything that she uncovered on her parents. Her friends listen to her with a range of emotions on their faces. As she explains Skye's van is brought to the base. Once there it's left alone. Skye's van turns on by itself. The GPS screen flashes a strange symbol. Alien writing appears on the computer screen.

'Optimus, I finally managed to get to Sari's location. She's going by the name of Skye now.' Chromia says.

'Damn better than Blackarachnia.' Ironhide says.

'Hey, what the hell is wrong with that name? It's a pretty name.'

'It's a con name.'

'It's a lovely name and I will call her as such if she chooses. If you don't like it then no loving from me for a month.' Chromia threatens.

'Yes dear.' Ironhide gulps.

'Will both of you shut up?' Optimus asks.

'Yes sir.' Both Chromia and Ironhide yelp.

'Good, Chromia, keep an eye on Skye. If a con shows up, blast them if possible. Use your holo-avatar as an agent to get close.'

'Yes sir.'

The next morning Billy gives a woman a lanyard.

"Mia Chrome welcome to Shield." Billy smiles.

"Thank you." Chromia smiles back.


	2. Chapter 2

Techno-organic: A Marvel Agents of Shield and Transformers Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers or Marvel's Agents of Shield. They are owned by their respective owners.

Summary: Set during and after the Agents of Shield season finale. After things cool down Skye decides to reveal her identity as a 084 to the rest of the teammates. Elsewhere, Raina and an old by the name of Airachnid team up to help reclaim Airachnid's daughter. Combined elements from many different continuities.

Chapter 2: Chromia's first day

**A/N: Thanks for the fav's, follows and adding this fic to a community. Added more content to the previous chapter to make Skye's background less confusing. Please read and review.**

Early the next morning Chromia lets out an exhausted sigh as she onlines. Yesterday was exhausting. After all the tests and questions she was finally made an agent. Unfortunately that led to paperwork and orientations. Today she has to have a meeting with the senior agents and meet the rest of the agents.

Chromia nervously powers up her holo matter avatar and makes sure all systems are ready for the day so that she can appear human. Chromia isn't nervous about meeting new humans. She's nervous about meeting Sari. Skye is no longer the adorable little sparkling that Chromia and her sisters spoiled rotten. She's practically an adult despite the fact that technically Sari is still a sparkling in her eyes.

Chromia heads the break room and sees several agents eating breakfast. Simmons and Trip sit on a couch. Fitz and Skye sit at the same table. Skye does some work on her laptop while Fitz fiddles with one of his robots.

"I'm glad you're not upset as to what I said last night." Skye says to Fitz.

"I was at first but also slightly scared." Fitz admits.

"Are you still scared of me?"

Fitz nods.

"You know I'd never hurt you right?" Skye asks.

"I keep telling myself that but recent events…." Fitz starts to say but Simmons clears her throat to interrupt him.

"We're all fine with the news. We'll help you find your family as well." Simmons states.

"Thanks but I'm not sure if I want to." Skye admits.

Chromia despises the remark but then she thinks of Megatron, Tarantulus and Airachnid.

"Anyway, I've noticed that we got a new member." Simmons says and motions over towards Chromia.

Everyone else notices Chromia.

"So you're the new girl that we've been hearing about?" Skye asks.

"Yes, my name is Mia Chrome." Chromia says with a smile and shakes hands with everyone in the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Simmons says. "Although if you don't mind me asking. Why do you need your own doctor? I've treated everyone here." Simmons points out.

"It's classified." Chromia lies and notices her fake doctor coming into the break room.

"As in 084 classified or you just don't feel like telling us?" Trip asks.

"You have to have a level 8 clearance for me to answer that."

Cade Yeager walks up to Chromia with a guilty look on his face.

"What." Chromia wonders.

"Optimus and Fury found a way to get energon here without questions but you're not going to like it." Cade whispers.

"Why."

"Just follow me."

Chromia leaves the room with the inventor/engineer. Coulson's team follows them. Chromia and Cade go in Coulson's office. Cade closes the door behind them. Fury finishes talking to Coulson and watches the two NEST agents entering the room.

Chromia notices a Japanese man leaning against a wall. He wears a black outfit. In the other corner a black man with a suit sits on a couch next to a woman with an eye patch and a tooth missing. Chromia recognizes them.

"Drift? Jazz? Whirl? What are you guys doing here?" Chromia asks.

"Simple really, you see Shield is still considered a terrorist organization and we need vehicles. NEST and your fellow Autobots have agreed to lend us their vehicles and give us rides which gives us an excuse to store energon for you." Coulson says. He's been aware of the Cybertronians for years but wasn't aware of Skye's true origins until today.

"This is a bad idea. My cover could be blown." Chromia states.

"No it won't. Have we ever blown your cover before?" Jazz asks.

"No I guess not but there's always a first."

"We aren't the twins Mia."

"And I may be insane but I'm not stupid and Drift over there rarely talks." Whirl states.

"Fine." Chromia sighs. She pauses. "Why do I have the feeling that you three are hiding something?"

"The Dinobots need a place to crash and what better place than here." Drift says.

"What? You aren't serious." Chromia snaps.

"Actually it is a good idea. If the cons come looking for Skye, we don't have the firepower to stop them and I'm allowing it." Fury states.

"Plus it's Dinosaurs. NO one is going to freak." Coulson says.

Minutes later, several Shield agents crap themselves, most of Coulson's team stares in shock, a few faint agents or run away while several others get their guns ready as they stare in awe at the Dinobots as well as Whirl and Drift's true form. Jazz chuckles silently as he leaves. Skye would love to stare in awe but something about the robots seems familiar.

That evening Skye tosses and turns as she has a strange dream.

-Skye's dream.—

A two hour old sparkling femme is shown off by her mother Elita 1. One of the smaller Dinobots, Slash a Velociraptor, walks up to the sparkling. He purrs and nuzzles the sparkling. The sparkling giggles excitedly and hugs the velociraptor's snout. The rest of the Dinobots guard Elita 1 and the sparkling. Their beast modes have imprinted onto the sparkling and they view her as theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Techno-organic: A Marvel Agents of Shield and Transformers Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers or Marvel's Agents of Shield. They are owned by their respective owners.

Summary: Set during and after the Agents of Shield season finale. After things cool down Skye decides to reveal her identity as a 084 to the rest of the teammates. Elsewhere, Raina and an old by the name of Airachnid team up to help reclaim Airachnid's daughter. Combined elements from many different continuities.

Chapter 3

A week later, after getting used to giant robots and used to Chromia as Ward's replacement, Coulson's team goes on their first assignment. The assignment is a simple one to just so they can get back into their bearings. Melinda lands the bus somewhere in Canada. The S.H.E.I.L.D. emblem has been temporarily removed and replaced with the NEST one. Everyone meets in the hangar where Drift is parked. Chromia is parked next to him.

"This is a simple 0-8-4 recovery mission. The 0-8-4 is a Chitauri weapon. It is being held by a known seller of black market items. We are to sneak into his estate, steal the item and get out. Skye, Fitz, Simmons, you three will do what you normally do. Drift, you two will remain with these three for protection. Mia, Tripp and I will infiltrate the compound." Melinda says.

"Got it." Skye says.

"Our Drones are completely updated and ready to be used if necessary along with our equipment." Fitz says.

"Good." Let's move out." Melinda order.

The humans leave in Skye's van while Mia's holo avatar rides in Drift's driver seat. Minutes later the vehicles arrive near the estate. The estate is a few acres mansion that's surrounded by walls. Skye hacks the estate's security system.

"Well that was easy. The guy has a security system that's so poor I can hack it in my sleep." Skye states.

"Then he must have mercenaries. You see any?" Melinda wonders.

"Looks like there's only cameras on the outside of the building. So far I don't see any mercenaries."

She sees a black and purple helicopter. Drift and Chromia notice it too. Chromia suppresses the urge to growl while Drift doesn't.

"That's an odd color for a helicopter." Skye states.

"It might be a Con. Keep your guard out. If it is, I'll transform and take care of her." Drift states over the radios."

"You know her?" Simmons asks.

"Yes, if it is a con, her name is Airachnid. She is a Decepticon and a vile creature. Whatever you do, do not fire at her. Like I said I will handle it."

"How dangerous is she?" Tripp asks.

"Dangerous enough."

Inside the estate, the Black Market dealer sighs nervously as he paces back and forth in his living room. Ian Quinn watches him with slight amusement. On a table sits the Chitauri weapon.

"Dylan, will you settle down. You've done deals like this before." Ian says.

"That's not what I'm concerned about." Dylan Gould states.

"Then what's the problem?"

"An alien is parked in my yard. An alien that's trying to capture some Shield agents."

"And the problem is…."

"The problem is you said that her enemies were looking for her. Other aliens. I don't want the other aliens to show up. I've watched the rumor boards. Giant robotic aliens fighting each other and trashing stuff in the process. I love my home." Dylan points out.

"Dylan relax, there are no Autobots here. Only us Hydra agents and Decepticons." Ian assures him.

"I hope so because if not, I'll reveal what I know about Hydra."

"They're here!" Airachnid says to Raina who is sitting in Airachnid's cockpit.

Mia, Tripp and May reach the backyard of the estate.

"Something doesn't seem right here. Where are the guards?" Tripp wonders.

"Your right. Something isn't right." A female voice says out of thin air.

Airachnid transforms into her biped mode. Airachnid sets Raina inside the mansion. The Decepticon watches in amusement as the Shield agents back up and start firing at her. Something about one of the humans seems familiar to her.

Fitz almost wets himself, Simmons and Skye get scared. Drift revs his engines. The Bugatti smashes through one of the estate's surrounding walls. Airachnid laughs and lunges her spider legs/ helicopter rotors at the humans. However, before they can strike Drift transforms to his biped mode and blocks the attack. He then kicks Airachnid across the yard. Airachnid lands and drools acid on the ground.

"Drift. You traitor. What are you doing here?" Airachnid demands.

"Well you are a Con which means that you are up to no good. I didn't realize the Decepticons and the Predacons would be interested in buying alien weapons. Normally you guys just take whatever you want." Drift points out.

"I'm not here for that."

"Oh plotting to kill Megatron again are we. That worked so well the last time." The former Decepticon taunts. "You got two choices, either surrender or I slice you to shreds."

"Never. I want my daughter." Airachnid screams and lunges at Drift.

"Ah great she's gone bat crazy." Drift sighs out loud as he repels Airachnid's spider legs. "Agent May, get the weapon and get out of here. I'll handle things from here."

Melinda nods in agreement. The weapons she and her fellow agents currently have are useless against a transformer. The shield agents rush into the building. They find the Chitauri weapon in the living room. However, Dylan, Raina and Ian are hiding in a panic room.

"No Autobots huh?" Dylan snaps.

"It's a simple mistake." Ian states.

"BS and the worst part is… I no longer have my weapon."

"Forget the weapon. It's a fake any way. This was all a trap to lure a certain agent here." Raina states.

As Drift fights Airachnid and Agents May, Mia and Trip return to the van. An Insecticon slowly creeps its way towards the van. Airachnid had a hunch that at least one Autobot would show up so she summoned her one of her stealthiest Insecticon to abduct sky. The Insecticon chuckles as it nears Chromia's vehicle mode only to be grabbed by a hand that has two claws.

The Insecticon stops walking when it hears an approaching apache helicopter that is playing Ride of the Valkyries. The Insecticon begins to shiver in fear due to the fact that Whirl is approaching and starts running away from the van. Skye tries to shut off her van's radio that is playing the music. Chromia shuts off her alt mode's radio. She then sends a small drone that finds the Insecticon and kills it. Chromia sighs with relief. Her holo avatar and the two agents she was with return to the van.

"Skye it was a trap set up for Drift. Drive." Melinda states.

Skye does as she's told. Once Drift senses that Chromia is out of range he cuts off Airachnid's rotors and grabs Airachnid by the neck. He pulls her close to his face. Airachnid is too injured to even spray acid or webbing.

"Listen here Airachnid because I'll only say this once. If you're fellow cons harm one hair on Skye they'll be begging for death by the time I'm done with you." Drift threatens.

"Now I expect that remark from a con. Not a bot." Airachnid teases.

"Actually there are a few bots who would say such a thing and you're going to meet one of them."

Drift transforms and drives away. He races to catch up to Chromia. Airachnid is about to get up and ask Soundwave for a space bridge when she suddenly sees a familiar blue apache helicopter. The spider femme wets herself and whimpers in fear. She's heard the stories but she also believed that Whirl was only a myth.

"Have mercy!" Airachnid begs.


	4. Chapter 4

Techno-organic: A Marvel Agents of Shield and Transformers Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers or Marvel's Agents of Shield. They are owned by their respective owners.

Summary: Set during and after the Agents of Shield season finale. After things cool down Skye decides to reveal her identity as a 084 to the rest of the teammates. Elsewhere, Raina and an old by the name of Airachnid team up to help reclaim Airachnid's daughter. Combined elements from many different continuities.

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favs and sorry I took so long. I've been busy with other projects.**

The team returns to the base. Drift heads to med bay to deal with minor injuries from the battle. Coulson rushes up to his team. Melinda called ahead and informed Coulson as to what happened.

"Are you all okay?" Coulson asks.

"We're fine. Like I said on the phone it was a trap." Melinda answers.

"But how did they know the Autobots were hanging with us?" Skye wonders.

"The Autobots have been our allies for years. With SHIELD being the way it is they probably think that the rest of us joined up with NEST."

"Or with us being out of the picture they figured NEST would be interested in alien artifacts. Either way we need some training in dealing with Decepticons." Melinda explains. "Coulson can I speak to you in your office?

"Sure." Coulson says. "You all did well on your first Cybertronian encounter so take a day or two off." He orders and then leads May to his office.

Once in Coulson's office, Melinda closes the door and locks it. She gives Coulson a look. Coulson gives her a confused look in response.

"She's one of them isn't she?" May asks.

"Who?"

"Skye." Melinda states.

"That would be impossible." Coulson lies.

"The Con wasn't after a weapon or Drift. Furthermore the con resembled the monster that appeared in China around the time Skye was born."

Coulson lets out a sigh.

"Coulson what's going on?" Melinda asks.

"Airachnid isn't Skye's mother. Apparently Megatron had relations with Elita 1. Skye is the product of that relation. However around that same time Skye was abducted by the Predacons and mutated. They also installed a technology that enabled her to appear human down to the cellular level. We rescued her from the cons and once we got her to resemble a human we sent her into hiding." Coulson explains.

"And you're not telling anyone why?"

"It's not my place to tell Skye who her parents are. I'm only telling you this because I know that you'll dig."

"We should tell her. She deserves it." Melinda states.

"I want to tell her but I promised Skye's uncle and aunts that I won't tell her. They'll tell her when they're ready." Coulson replies.

"Who is her uncle and aunts?"

"Optimus Prime is her uncle. Skye's aunts are Autobots Chromia, Elita 1, and Arcee."

"I see. I'll keep your secret for now but if this blows up in our faces I'm holding you responsible." Melinda warns.

"Deal." Coulson says.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria area Skye goes to get a drink from a vending machine when Slash brings her a glass containing a blue liquid. Skye tilts her head to the side as the raptor chirps and pushes the glass towards her.

"Is this soda?" Skye asks.

Slash tilts his head to the side and then nods with a smile.

"Okay thanks." Skye smiles and starts drinking what she thinks is soda when in fact it's really energon.

Cade comes in and sees what Skye is drinking.

"Skye no." Cade shouts.

Skye drops the glass and goes into a seizure. She releases a blood curdling scream that's heard across the base. Coulson, May and others rush to the base. They see Sky collapsing to the floor. Cade holds her to stop her from seizing.

"What happened?" Simmons asks as she runs to friend.

"Skye drunk low grade energon without realizing what it was. Help me bring her to the med bay." Cade answers.

The guys carry Skye. Chromia and Cade both send Slash death glares. Slash tilts his head to the side. Being the youngest of the Dinobots he doesn't understand some things. Slash doesn't understand why Sky seized or why the humans are freaking out. Cybertronians are supposed to drink energon daily.

He grabs the glass and licks what's left of the energon in it.


End file.
